PriPara - Born To Music/Quotes
Episode 01: PriPara Smile For Me {SCENES} {Lala wake up from bed} {Lala getting to ready} {Lala helping out at Papa Pasta's} {Lala meet up with her friends} {Lala and her friends enter the gate to PriPara} {When they enter PriPara, they are surrounded by fans, who all want autographs} {SoLaMi Dressing doing autographs} {Meganii comes up to SoLaMi Dressing} {Meganii ask to SoLaMi Dressing to perform to this year show} {SoLaMi Dressing training} {SoLaMi Dressing Perform} {Meganee announcing the competition} {SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe talk about the competition} {Idols performing in the competition} {A new idol is announced by Meganee} Episode 02: That Girl Power! {The girls are surprised by the new entry} {The new girl appears in the stage} {Natalia performs with the Rainbow Prism Guitar and rank up} {The audience were shock of what happened} {The winner is revealed} {The girls discuss about the new idol} {Natalia watches SoLaMi Dressing from afar and comment on them} {Natalia in her apartment at Pripara Hills at night} {Natalia talking with the prism Goddess with the moon in her apartment} Episode 03: Little Surprise Adventure {SoLaMi Smile training and discuss about the prism rainbow guitar} {Meganni Akai talks about the new idol coming from EuroPara} {Dressing Pafe discuss about the prism rainbow guitar} {Sophie go to take water to the team but she gets out of stamina and falls in Chibiko arms} {Chibiko wants to perform} {SoLaMi Smile helps Chibiko} {Chibiko runs away} {Sophie talks with Chibiko} {Chibiko performs} {Natalia appears and talks to Chibiko} Episode 04: Eiko and Lala {Lala drops her friends tickets and she encounters Eiko friend ticket} {SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé discuss about take Chibiko and Natalia on their teams} {Lala and Eiko talks about to do a show together} {Meganee gives to Lala and Eiko a letter to participate in a show} {Lala and Eiko participate in the show with another idols and their fans} {Eiko start to think that is not a good fan to Lala} {Lala confronts Eiko} {Lala and Eiko won the competition and perform together} {Natalia observes Lala with Eiko} Episode 05: Let's Give A Romantic Present! {The girls arrive at PriPara and see the announcement of Devil Girl brand} {Aromageddon see the announcement of Devil Girl brand} {Kuma, Usagi, Toriko and Neko wants to take Natalia by their side because she is the most wanted idol now} '' {Aroma plans with Mikan to bring Natalia to her side}'' {The girls see that } {Natalia is come upon by people who wants to be her partner with chocolates} {The "Give Me The Chocolate" is announced by Meganii Akai} {The idols try to pass the obstacles to give Natalia a chocolate} {SoLaMi Smile and Aromageddon both arrive at Natalia at the same time} {SoLaMi Smile and Natalia performs} ---- {Lala, Mirei and Sophie trade Friend Tickets with Natalia} ---- {Lala invites Natalia to Join SoLaMi Smile} Natalia: You are not the partner that I search for Episode 06: Fuwa Fuwa Chibi Goat {Fuwari wake up from bed} {At School, Chibiko is introduced as the new student} {Fuwari helps Chibiko} {Fuwari and Chibiko discovers at PriPara a gold goat} {Meganii Akai talks about the Goat} {Chibiko and Fuwari capture the goat} {Chibiko and Fuwari performs} {Chibiko and Fuwari become friends} Episode 07: The Devil, the Angel and the Heroine {Aroma plans with Mikan to bring Chibiko to her side} {Aroma tries to capture Chibiko with her "magic circle" but she runs away} {Chibiko talks with Lala and the others, that she is afraid of Aroma} {Chibiko sister appears} {Lisa Little capture Aroma and Mikan} {Lisa talks with Mikan, Aroma and Chibiko} {Aromageddon receives a new song} {The three girls perform} Episode 08: Chibiko Bring out you Courage {Natalia performs and Chibiko is impressed} {Chibiko wants to perform with Natalia, but she don't the confidence} {The girls form a plan to Chibiko ask to Natalia} '' {Natalia is surrounded by idols who ask her to be their partner}'' {At the end, Chibiko bring out her courage but she ask Natalia to see her show} {Chibiko Performs} {Chibiko ask Natalia to become her partner} {Miss Kirara Appears} Episode 09: Partner Bright {Miss Kirara mascot, Inu appears with her} {Meganee announce Miss Kirara appearance on PriPara News} {In the next day everybody at PriPara is exited about Kirara Aury} {Inu interacts with Kuma, Toriko, Usagi and Neko} {Miss Kirara go to Natalia} {Chibiko and Kirara discuss} {Kirara performs} {Natalia talks with them} Episode 10: Mirei Have The Plan Pri {Mirei is in her room looking a video of Natalia show, she is trying to get some info about her} {At PriPara Mirei talks with Lala and Sophie} {The girls follow Natalia in her activities} {Natalia training} {Natalia visit the Pripara Museum and look around} {Natalia leave the Pripara Museum} {Natalia did modelling work} {Natalia did some Autographs for her fans} {Natalia visit the Town Cafe and had a parfait, pudding, Monja, strawberry shortcake, Pripara pizza and curry udon.} {Natalia Visit a clothes shop wear some of the clothes before leaving.} {Natalia Visit a revolving sushi shop in Pripara and had sushi} {Natalia at her locker} {Natalia visit Outlook Cafe too look around and then left} {Natalia went on a boat ride} {Natalia visit a photo studio and then left} {Natalia visit a fortune teller shop called PriSnap Fortune to have her fortune told} {Natalia Went to her apartment in Pripara Hills} {Megane informing Natalia about meet and greet event} {Natalia left her apartment in Pripara Hills} {Natalia at a meet and greet event for her fans} {Natalia surprises SoLaMi Smile} {SoLaMi Smile performs with Natalia} Episode 11: The Battle between The Two Roses {The show to search the First Perfect Lady of PriPara} {SoLaMi Smile decides to search dresses for the show} {The girls see Moonlight Rose coords} {SoLaMi Dressing meets Lunar Solar and Tsukiko Yuri} ---- Lunar: "My name is Hikawa Chouko but my idol name is Lunar Solar and this is my cousin, Tsukiko Yuri." ----- {Yuri and Lunar display their talents and personality to them} {Dressing Pafé is talking about the contest} {SoLaMi Dressing Performs} {Lunar Solar and Tsukiko Yuri performs Mirror Garden} {Natalia watches on the performances and comment on them} {A Tie with Lunar Solar and Tsukiko Yuri} Episode 12: Sophie Hate us? The Great Friendship Strategy {Sophie look in her calendar} {Sophie avoid Mirei and Lala all day} {Mirei and Lala try to figure what is happen with Sophie} {Mirei and Lala talks with Sophie Fan Club} {Lala and Mirei Flashbacks} {Lala and Mirei depress because they think that Sophie hate them} {Sophie comes up to them} {Sophie takes Mirei and Lala to someplace} {Mirei and Lala talks with Sophie at the elevator} {The Surprise} {SoLaMi Smile performs} {Natalia sees Sophie in the public} Episode 13: We resolve the Problem! Da Vinci! {Everybody is at PriPara} {Gloria sees crying because Rina disappear} {Ajimi decides to take the case with PriPara police} {The PriPara police try to figure possible suspects} Natalia meets Ajimi {The PriPara police follow all the suspects} {Ajimi encounters Rina} {The PriPara Police and Ajimi performs} Episode 14: Cosmos vs Devil {Cosmos see the Devil Girls clothes and wants to know who is the designer} {Cosmos is at PriPara asking for the designer} {Cosmos meet up with Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi Smile} {The girls are tired to search for information's about the Devil Girl designer, Natalia appears} {Cosmo ask for a Clothes Duel} {Natalia and Cosmo chooses their models} {Both designers each produce a coord and the audience votes on the best. {Everyone is happy with the outcome as both are equal designers} {Cosmo and Natalia talks} {At the end the two girls perform together} Episode 15: Alice in Priparaland {The girls enter in the PriPara store to enter in the PriPara} {A strange girl appears} {The Girls Meet Arisu} {Alice enter in PriPara} {Alice meets Natalia} {Alice Performs} {Alice reveals her name and displays her idol character} Alice trades Friend Tickets with Lala Episode 16: Lala Twinkle Model {SoLaMi Smile Performs with Twinkle Ribbon coords} {Cosmos sees Lala sparkling} {Cosmos comes and talk with Lala} {Lala accepts to become the leader model} {Lala reunites with another Twinkle Ribbon users} {Lala modeling} {The girls start to work but something goes wrong} {Lala tries to coordinate everyone include herself} {Lala is feeling insecure} {Hanana talks with Lala} {Lala decides to give one more try} {The model show is a success} {Lala performs with some Twinkle Ribbon users} {Lala performs with SoLaMi Smile} {Natalia see a little of sparkle in Lala} Episode 17: Shion & Natalia {Usagi talks about take Natalia to the Dressing Pafé team} {Dorothy tries to talk with Natalia but she is busy with her fans} {The PriPara exploration game is announced in the PriPara TV and the special guest is Natalia } {Dressing Pafé decides to participate} {Natalia and Shion forms a duo} {Everyone follow the tips to encounter the treasure } {Shion is trying to talk with Natalia about she join Dressing Pafé} {Natalia and Shion delayed in the competition} {Shion and Natalia talks} {Shion and Natalia encounter the treasure, special coords} {Natalia says that she want to perform with Dressing Pafé with the Rainbow Prism Guitar} {Dressing Pafé performs with Natalia} {Natalia says that Dressing Pafé have a special thing but she have to refuse join their group} Episode 18: Seaside Trouble {A new idol appears and gain attention} {SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé at Town Cafe} {Meganii appears and presents Marianne to SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé because is Marianne is their fan} {Natalia sees from distance Marianne and smiles} {Meganii ask if Marianne and the others want to participate in the beach idol contest and explains the concept of the idol with the love for the summer} {Marianne decides to perform in the beach idol contest} {Marine training} {Meganee and Meganii hosting the contest} {The first phase Swimming Competition} {The second phase Bikini competition } {The third phase Eating Ice Cream competition} {The Last phase Performing and Summer Heart} {Marianne performs} {Marianne wins} {Marianne talks with some idols} Episode 19: Bring a Luminous Glory {Chibiko come backs home after PriPara} {Her mother calls her and there fathers says they need to talk} {At school Chibiko talks with Lala and the others, that she cant go more to PriPara} {The girls go to Chibiko house} {Lisa welcomes everyone} {The girls talk with Chibiko parents} {The parents wants to Chibiko to study more} {Chibiko says is doesn't matter, But Kirara says she is hiding her true feelings } {Lisa, Kirara and Natalia ask what she really want to do} {Chibiko cries because she really wants to continue performing} {Chibiko confronts her parents, if she gets a 10 in the exams her mother and father have to see her show if she don't she will quit of become a idol} {Chibiko study with everyone to the exams} {Chibiko training hard for her performance} {Her parents see Chibiko effort} {Chibiko shows her exams to her parents but in one exams she have a 9} {At the end her parents says that she will see her performance} {Chibiko and her friends and Natalia are at Pripara} {At Town Café Chibiko sees Natalia at the café} {Chibiko and Kirara ask if they can join her} {Both talks about the case of Chibiko} {Natalia look both of them and sees a calm prism light} {Natalia smile, and propose them to become a unit} {Miss Kirara and Chibiko becomes surprised} {Everybody is exited about the noticed, Leona ask them about her unite name} {Café flashback} {Alice says that she will perform too} {Alice performs} {Lisa gives to Chibiko a present, a coord from Hippie Flower} {Chibiko performs with Petiteclair and they parents see her on TV} {Chibiko reunited with the girls} {Lisa shows to Chibiko a message from their parents} {Chibiko propose that they make a 5 unit} Episode 20: Hello PriPara! {Chibiko propose that Natalia, her, Kirara, Marianne and Alice make a dream team} {Natalia refuses and goes away} {At PriPara Natalia look the moon} Natalia: The prism sparkle is fading {Natalia talk with the prism goddess} {In the next day Chibiko, Alice, Marianne and Kirara tries to convince Natalia to join their team} {Natalia is feeling insecure with them} {Meganee talks about the Idolizing Handshake & PriPara Show, the only day that permits girls without a PriTicket enter to a certain area of PriPara} {Lala and others decide to participate} {Chibiko convince Natalia to participate} {Girls enter at the PriPara Event Theater and meet their favorite idols} {Natalia meets a girl called Chieko that calls herself Chichu, she reveals that she is her fan and dreams to enter at PriPara to become her apprentice} {Natalia feels something good in her heart and give to Chieko a dazzling smile } {Chibiko explains Natalia why they think they need to become a unit with Alice and Marianne) {Natalia observes Alice and Marianne} {At the end of the handshake all the idols at the event make a performance, when Petiteclair is called Alice and Marianne send to them good vibes} {Natalia look to Alice and Marianne and decides} {Meganne announces Petiteclair, another Meganne says something in her ear, Meganne reveals that a new is making a debut} {Halo Performs} {The girls of Halo Rank Up} {At the end everyone celebrates} {Natalia talking with the prism Goddess with the moon in her apartment.} Episode 21: Units Trial! {Meganee announce the Units Trial where to make the units bonds stronger} Episode 22: Dorothy Cuisine Episode 23: Get Ultimate Light Episode 24: A scandalous vampire Episode 25: Lunar-chan Dream Episode 26: The Leaders Fiesta! Episode 27: The Wall of Promises Natalia: I was born to save the prism world that I was born and love Lala: Natalia: I can't leave Pripara because I'm not a human. Mirei: Natalia I'm a Prism World Creation, a creation to solve the Prism Problems for the sake of the Prism Messengers, because of a certain "case" we were created. Sophie: Natalia: I'm here for a secret Mission Chibiki: Miss Kirara: Natalia: I promise that I will not disappear even I go out of Pripara someday Natalia: I can't go out of Pripara, because if I go out... I will disappear Episode 28: My Precious Wonderland Its With You! Episode 29: Convert Words into Feelings Episode 30: Let's Soar! Saints Legacy Episode 31: When is Your Birthday? Natalia: I'm not a human, I'm only a creation Episode 32: Dorothy and Leona Tension Max and Relax Episode 33: Shion the absolute Idol Episode 34: Everybody Kashikoma! Natalia: Manaka Lala you have a special aura, because you love PriPara you believe that everyone can be a idol Episode 35: Faruru and Aroma Episode 36: Hibiki VS Natalia Hibiki: Andou: ---- Natalia: Episode 37: Save the Prism Worlds! Part 1 Natalia: Episode 38: Save the Prism Worlds! Part 2 Natalia: Episode 39: Save the Prism Worlds! Part 3 Natalia: Episode 40: Goodbye we meet you again! Natalia: I want to be together with you...But not only at PriPara... ---- Natalia: I will go out... because I want to be a human....I want to grow and see more of the world...And I want to stay with you forever! ---- Natalia: We will see each other again because PriPara is a world that can bring many miracles to reality Category:User: NattySakura Category:Quotes